cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tricoro/Huge Shoutout to the Cookie Run Wiki Community!
It's been three months since Cookie Run: New World update came on December 18 last year, and things are developing very fast here in this wiki. I joined the fun exactly after the New World update came out. One of the main reason why I wanted to help is because the wiki is incomplete and filled with holes. Not all articles are truly complete, and I saw lots of features missing from the wiki, despite the fact that this wiki has been around early last year. Cookie Run Wiki is all about the community. Let me state it one more time that we have NO affiliation with Devsisters or their partners, so we have to rely all from what we knew from the game, like other wikis in Wikia. This wiki wouldn't exist without each and every one of your contributions in this wiki. A slight edit would bring huge impact, so be sure to dump what you know here! Now while watching the growth of this wiki from where I joined until today, I saw a huge development. More people are trying to be active on the community and shaped the articles as well as templates that makes our wiki beautiful today. I begin to realize that this is the result of all of the wiki contributors like you guys that makes this wiki possible up to this point. Honestly, I couldn't do it without the help of the community. I've helped in developing the templates, but that wasn't enough since I am also a busy person. There are lots of contributors from every country that played the game who loved to help this wiki into a huge and interesting database about Cookie Run like no other. With the power of the community, I am sure that this is 100% possible. We have achieved a lot on this wiki. Here are some facts about our wiki: *Cookie Run Wiki is being accessed to 3,500 different visitors every day in normal peak. When there's new update, the views can peak up to 10,000. *Cookie Run Wiki is at the top of Google Search if you type "Cookie Run". *Although it has no category yet, it is probably the #1 LINE Game Wiki Wikia had ever had. I think I should promote our wiki to Wikia, and who knows we could get more views. I love to see the ambitions of each and every contributors in this wiki, and I think I should do a shout out for users who takes a major role in contributing the wiki from January to March 2015. *Special Thanks to Akrie for contributing tons of tips and trivias as well as engaging in the community through forums and the like! (I'm really glad I've pushed you into creating an account!) *Special Thanks to Pgrobban for contributing many of the articles about each evolved treasures! With the new update, we have to adapt to this new concept, and things would not go as smooth without your contribution! *Special Thanks to Lineidtheflyingdixon in engaging in the community through forums and talk page (AKA: Comments). We gained lots of new insights, information that is essential in the article as well! *Special Thanks to FXFGamer in shaping the article to the ideal standard, including adding description to several Cookies and Pets page! *Special Thanks to Pink Star in engaging in the community! You have helped fixing the grammars and also create a list of future stuff in Cookie Run! *Special Thanks to Ray.letter for the audio files! This is extremely helpful and a nice addition to the wiki! There are lots of other users whom I can mention, aside from the admins ourselves that helped on the development of this wiki, including several unregistered users who wishes to stay anonymous! We still love each and every one of you, and keep up the good works! Let's do the best to develop this wiki even further, opening new and interesting information about the game! Wow. I can't believe I've made this at 3AM in the morning. Please excuse my grammar if there's any mistakes. Admins are also human, and they need to sleep too. Isn't that right, Kevsuc? Category:Community News Category:Blog posts